An antenna is a transforming device that converts circuit currents into electromagnetic energy. Conversely, the antenna can convert electromagnetic energy into circuit currents. The frequency to which the antenna responds is based on characteristics of the antenna such as width and length. Changes in the width and length of the antenna affect the resistance of the antenna and shape the current densities along the length of the antenna. The antenna field can be affected by nearby objects, such as other antennas, which distort the performance of the antenna.
There remains a need for a portable hand-held communications device that implements an antenna in at least a transmitting or a receiving configuration. Ideally, the antenna conforms to the housing of the device and is positioned so that the antenna will transmit and receive regardless of the orientation of the device relative to the communications station.